His Letter
by AshleyCullen0021
Summary: Bella, Carlisle was right. You should know what that means, but please don't cry. Just know, I love you. I always loved you, and I left to protect you. After so many times I told you that, you believed my lies. I'm so sorry. I've been watching over you.


**Well, a sad one shot. Yes, I love to write sad things, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, :(**

Ten years. It's amazing how much ten years can hold. Edward left, and I married Jacob a year later. Jacob's my best friend, and he will never be more. My heart will always belong to him, always. Ten years, and the wound in my heart didn't heal like he promised, it got bigger.

My life wasn't complete. I had a wonderful baby girl, named Alice Elizabeth Black. She was part of my life, and I don't know how I could leave her. But if Edward came back, all my morals would fly out the window. But of course he's never coming back, as he told me so many years ago, _it'll be as if I never exsisted. _

A promise that never was fufilled. Everyday he's on my mind, the hole from so long ago making an appearance. I've thought about this for years, suicide. But today is the day, if I can't have him then life isn't worth it.

Never could I leave without an explination. So I wrote a note.

_Dear Jacob and Alice,_

_Forgive me for what I'm going to do. But there was never a chance at life._

_My soul has been gone, for ten years. So believe me when I say it was only a matter of time._

_But never forget, that I love you both very much. Maybe not in the way I want, but I do._

_Jacob, you're my best friend. You healed me, and I am forever grateful._

_Take care of Alice, and never let her forget that I love her._

_You're wonderful, and that girl is out there for you._

_Find her, and remember that you have my approval._

_If not for me, do it for Alice. She needs a mother, and I'm not capable of that._

_Never forget, but don't try to hard to remember._

_All my love, Isabella Black._

I wrote Jacob's name in big black letters after I folded up the note. I turned and grabbed the pills off the counter, but when I made my way back to the desk where I placed the note, another one lay.

I opened it, and crumpled to the ground when I recognized the familliar handwriting.

_Bella my love,_

_**Carlisle was right**__._

_You should know what that means, but please don't cry._

_Just know, I love you. I always loved you, and I left to protect you._

_After so many times I told you that, you believed my lies._

_I'm so sorry._

_I've been watching over you, every single day._

_Of course I watch over my family too, but it's not the same._

_Jasper can feel me, of course. They can talk to me, let me know everything._

_But I watch you everyday, sort of like your guardian angel._

_No, exactly like that. I'm your guardian angel Bella._

_Don't do this to your family, to me._

_I fought so hard to keep you human, and it worked. Stay like this, you have many more years._

_I see you everday, in pain. I watch you fight to smile for Alice, for Jacob._

_I wrote you this letter to remind you that I love you._

_I hope that changes things, remember I'm always there when you need me._

_My undying love, and regrets._

_Edward._

My eyes scanned the first sentance, for what seems like forever. _Carlisle was right._ He.. killed himself. The Volturi.. NO, NO! I calmed myself to speak, knowing he could hear me,

"WHY? Why should I stay alive, when you gave up so easily? You didn't just leave me, you left your family! I have to end this, fate wants this for us."

Another note appeared at my feet, but I didn't read it. I threw it out, and stuffed the other note in my pocket. Then I took my pills, and I could slowly feel everything disappearing. _This is it, I finally get to be with you, Edward._

The darkness faded away, and the light was so blinding that I had to shut my eyes. When I opened them, I was in the place I never thought I'd be again. _Our meadow._ I caught my reflection, and gasped. I was 17 again, standing in my own heaven.

Everything was **almost **perfect, and then I saw him. The bronze hair reflected in the sunlight, and his topaz eyes glittered with something I haven't seen in forever, _love. _I stumbled to the ground in tears, and he caught me with his strong arms.

They were so warm, and I buried my face in his shirt and cried. Cried for all the times I had lost him, and I was so happy. We had forever, together. I kissed him hard and long, tangling every part of my body to him. We broke apart, gasping for air that we didn't need.

"I love you." I whispered. This was so true, I loved him like I never loved anyone else. His fingers gently brushed my cheek, and he grinned.

"Alice can see us you know. She knows we're together, and happy. She told everyone else, so they are no longer sad. They know that where you are is where I'm ment to be, always have."

I couldn't speak, because my head was so filled with joy. He was here, and I was in his arms, a place I've wished I could be since the day he left. This was ment to be, and his family was no longer grieving. I don't know how long we lay there together with our fingers interwinded, but it didn't matter. Time was no longer an importance.

Because we had each other, here, _forever_.

**A/N: So? I needed to write this, to get my sappy side out so I could update my other story. R&R would be lovely :)**


End file.
